5 Times People Find Out Peter Is Spider-man
by Ashfirebolt
Summary: and the one time he tells everyone he is. Previously I'm sorry, Spiderman is who?
1. Tony

_I'm sorry Spider-man is who?_

Tony needed backup. He had to face Steve and he knew that he couldn't do it alone.

Not that he was fully alone. He still had a good enough team like Rhodey and T'Challa and the others but even still, Steve had more. He knew he did.

That meant he needed a recruit.

But there wasn't exactly a Wikipedia page full of superheroes that he could look up and find. He actually had to do his own research in order to find someone else to join the team.

He set Friday to the task of looking for superheroes in New York and if that came up empty handed then he would spread out to further places. He didn't mind having to travel out of the state. That was the least of his worries.

Friday of course found answers. But they just didn't do it for him. Luke Cage and Daredevil, he just didn't know if he could first off get them on board with the accords and then secondly to actually help him. He needed someone who would listen.

It was the last result that Friday found, a vigilante found around Queens. Dressed in what looked to be a onesie. He or she was impressive. It appeared as though he had super strength as well. According to the video the strength was near enough what Steve had if not more.

But that wasn't what drew Tony in. It was the web shooters. They had to have been homemade because he knew that they weren't exactly something that was sold. And he was impressed by the formula. It was strong enough to keep the hero up and allow him to swing through the city. Like a spider.

It explained the costume design anyway.

Tony decided he was the perfect candidate but he didn't know who he was. And so he did what any billionaire would do. He got his AI to run some research. He got Friday to hack into the cameras around queens and to find out where the kid was coming from. Where he was going.

And of course, Friday did her job. She managed to pull up footage of the spider thing going through a window of an apartment. The hero then wasn't seen until the next night which meant that was obviously where he lived.

After finding that out, the rest was easy. Tony wanted to just rush over to the apartment and get everything sorted out as quickly as possible but he was a clever man. He knew he needed to do his research before he went over there and so he did.

There were only two residents in the house. The home owner, Ben Parker had died the previous year around the time Spider thingy had first made an appearance. He had left behind his wife, May Parker (Who was absolutely gorgeous according to her picture, not that he would say that to Pepper) and his teenage nephew Peter Parker, who had been left in their care at a young age after his parents passed. A tragic story.

But every hero needed a backstory, an origin if you would.

He knew that it couldn't have been May that had been out patrolling the streets of New York, but that left a far worse option. It meant that a teenager was out every night risking his life to help others.

There were no records of any testing or experiments done on the boy so he didn't understand where the powers came from, not that he expected there to be records of it but he was still curious.

The boy was clever. He found his grades from his special science school that he went too. That explained how he managed to make the web shooters or formula. He was the perfect candidate.

Now Tony wasn't heartless. The thought of bringing a teenager into the war zone made him sick to his stomach. But if things went as planned, there wouldn't be a fight. And that wouldn't happen. He didn't really see much of an option. So now all he needed was a story. Because he didn't know what his aunt knew but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her that her nephew went out in the evenings dressed in pjs to fight crime.

And chances were she didn't know seen as he seemed to climb in and out of windows. It didn't seem necessary if she was in the know.

But first things first. The kid could not go out with that thing on him. He needed a proper suit. And good thing that Tony was good with suits. But he kept the spider aesthetic. You never know, it might be important to the boy.

Tony Stark was actually nervous walking to the apartment. Him, nervous. It was unheard of. He didn't get nervous.

But he kept his nerves intact and gave a confident knock to the door, praying that Peter answered the door.

He didn't of course.

It was May herself and so Tony put on a confident smile and looked at her.

"You must be May Parker; it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tony. Tony Stark. Is your nephew at home?"

May was taken aback. "Peter? No he, he isn't home yet. He should be back soon though. What's this about?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"He didn't tell you about the September Fund?" Tony asked acting surprised, being more surprised that he came up with that on the spot.

May shook her head. "Maybe you should come in Mr Stark, we can discuss it over some tea until Peter gets back. I just made some Walnut, Date loaf."

Tony smiled at her. "That would be great."

(( _And the rest is history! Another 5 times something happens and one time something else happens fic, I know, I'm sorry but it popped into my head and I just decided to go for it. It's just some light entertainment. Please let me know what yous think and if there is anyone in particular you want to see in this fic because at the moment nothing is set in stone and I can change things around if need be. I hope you all enjoy and please review with any thoughts. Thanks!)_


	2. May

_May_

May Parker felt as if she had lived about 50 lives in her short amount of years on earth. She felt as though she had felt the sorrow of a million women but also the happiness. The ups in her life were sky high, but the downs went beyond rock bottom. They fell so quickly that it felt as though all the air had been knocked out of her by some giant unseen force that left her feeling weak and worst of all empty. The downs were always awful.

She had met Ben Parker young, she had married young and she had loved him with all his heart. Sometimes in the middle of the night, when she felt especially low, she wondered if she were to go back, would she still marry Ben. Would she still put herself through the hurt and the pain that she had felt?

The answer was, of course, yes. Yes she would put herself through the downs because after every down there was an up. An up so high that she just knew that it was worth it. She would rather live a life full of ups and downs that live through a life of indifference.

She married Ben young and they used to talk about kids. They decided if they ever felt like they were ready, or if they ever felt like they needed one so badly it hurt, they would have one. Four years after they married and they still didn't want a child but faith had something else written in the cards for them.

May would never forget the night. Curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine, Ben by her side. They had been watching some stupid film that had made the both of them giggle as they watched. She had felt so at piece in the little apartment they had made into their home.

And then the deafeningly loud knock on the door.

That was the turning point in Mays life. That's when it went from an almost dull life into the life she was used to. Where she felt like she couldn't truly enjoy something because the fall would be that deep.

Ben had answered the door and May didn't exactly hear the words but she could see the small figure standing behind the policeman, she could see the sorry expression and tone in the policeman's words. She could see Bens face whiten as he gripped the door for strength. And she knew. She just knew.

She doesn't remember much of the words said after that. A brief explanation of the deaths and then the attention turned to Peter. That was when Peter became their priority. When he became theirs.

Gaining guardianship of a small child in the same night as you lose your brother and sister in law would be tough on anyone.

May would never forget Peters cries as he stood by the door, red rimming his brown eyes crying for his mama and papa. Asking where they were. When they were coming back. How do you tell him never?

He would cry himself hoarse and when the noise would stop the tears would continue.

Then the nightmares began. Peter would scream himself awake, with big gaspy breaths looking around frantically for his parents. But they were never there.

That was when the obsession with being outside began. It calmed him down, sitting on the balcony until his breathing evened out and he stopped shaking.

When May asked him why he did it, he didn't really have an answer.

"Well, I know they're not in the apartment. But they're out there somewhere, and I'm closer to them from here." He had explained with a shrug. "I know they're gone, but out here, they're just less gone."

And so May left him to it.

And he grew up into a mannerly, polite boy that her and Ben were both unbelievably proud of.

She knew she couldn't have done it on her own. It was a joint effort on both their parts but she knew that Ben was an amazing father and he was so good with Peter.

But that December, everything changed. It started with Peter getting sick. Really sick. He had just gotten back from a school trip and suddenly he was throwing up left, right and centre. Dizzy spells and a fever. He couldn't keep any food or liquids down and May was sick with worry over him.

She and Ben stayed up all night sitting in his room taking his temperature and trying to get the fever under control with wet cloths.

And the next morning he was fine. Almost as if nothing had happened. But he had changed. May and Ben both noticed. He had far more energy and he would jump at the slightest thing.

She had meant to mention it to Ben but… she missed her shot.

The night she found out that Ben had died was a blur, as were the next few weeks. It was just eat, cry, eat, cry, sleep. Peter tried his best but there wasn't a lot he could do, especially with him grieving as well.

But life goes on as they did.

They fell into a routine and got their lives back on track to the best that they could. But it wasn't the same.

And Peter just ended up getting weirder. She would often hear his window opening in the dead of night but she just played it off as him needing to be outside after a bad dream like when he was younger.

He ate like a horse that had been starved. He was even jumpier and then Tony Stark, multimillionaire if not billionaire shows up at her front door and tells her, her fruit loaf is amazing. That was really what make her sure that there was a conspiracy going on around her. It didn't help that Peter looked like he had never heard of the grant before in his life.

But for the sake of piece May went with it. She was a bright women and she of course knew something was up, but she let it slide.

Until she walked in on her nephew dressed as Spiderman.

She swore, she admits it and she's not ashamed.

"Peter? Please tell me you're joking or that this is for Halloween or something!?" She asked but she knew. It wasn't for Halloween and to be honest it made a lot of sense.

"It's… em.. well… it's not mine. I'm… looking after it?" Peter said awkwardly knowing that May would never, ever believe him.

May took a deep breath trying to wrap her head around the concept.

"Sit down, right now. I'll put on the kettle on for tea and you will tell me everything. No lies. No bullshit. Just the truth. Understood?"

Peter nodded and he stuck to his word. He told her everything, right from the very beginning. The bite, him trying to figure out what he could do. The night with Ben and Tony Stark.

"I'm going to kill that man next I see him. He let you fight with the Avengers?" May asked anger rising in her voice.

"Don't be mad at Mr Stark, he took the suit away when he thought I was being irresponsible with it." Peter said and May calmed slightly. "But then I went out anyway without it and Liz's dad dropped a building on me so he gave it back."

"I'm sorry, he dropped a **what** **on you?!"**


	3. Michelle

_Michelle_

Michelle Jones always saw things. She didn't try to. It was never intentional, but she just did. So was it really surprising when she figured Peter Parker out for who he really was.

People, like books, could be easily read when you figured out what patterns to look for. Books contained the alphabet and while human patterns were harder to read, but always present and once you noticed them, you couldn't stop.

She noticed the girl's small sobs coming from the bathroom, the puffiness of her eyes and the way she subconsciously seemed to have her arms around her stomach, afraid her secret may just be protruding out of her.

Michelle seen the popular boys smile but also saw that it never reached his eyes, how he always seemed to wince when people went to pat him on the back, never one to allow contact.

She saw when her father was unhappy in his marriage and when her mother seemed to try and avoid him at all cost. For most children, a divorce was surprise and they blamed themselves but not Michelle. Michelle knew it was a long time coming and that she was probably the reason the marriage lasted as long as it did.

She didn't like that her parents were separated but she saw that they loved her and she saw how much happier they both seemed to be. And for her that was good enough.

But the thing that Peter didn't seem to get was that she always saw him. She could tell him what he wore on the first day they met. How he had awkwardly introduced himself to Ned in homeroom on their very first day. How Ned immediately announced that Peters name was like a superhero name. Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Wade Wilson. Peter Parker would fit right in.

Peter had given an even more awkward laugh. "And what would my power be?"

"You don't have to have one, look at Tony Stark, he gets on just fine without one."

And just like that, the two boys were glued to one another. You never saw one without the other.

But Michelle knew that Peter felt unseen, unheard. Probably why he wasn't more careful, or at least not careful enough around her.

She was there the day he got bit. He had spent the morning excitedly chatting with Ned about the things he heard that they would see. The two chattered away. They were sitting in front of her and so she could hear every word. Both boys, while physically were unsimilar, they were both running on the same wave length when it came to everything else.

But during the trip, Peter disappeared momentarily and when he came back, he seemed shaken up. There was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and he could sit still, more so than usual.

He didn't really talk on the bus journey home, but Ned surely made up for that jabbering away about what he thought it was cool, but Peter had done nothing more than nod along with him. Michelle noticed, Ned did not.

Peter didn't go to school the next day, or the day after. After that was the weekend and on the Monday morning, Peter Parker strolled into school, a pep in his step, a grin on his face.

He had changed but it was figuring out why that puzzled Michelle. She just couldn't put her finger on what was causing this change in the boy. He was still unseen, unheard but he seemed stronger almost. More confident.

In PE, he still stayed at the back, chatting with Ned,but he was definetly fitter than he had been before. He could talk easily and didn't seem to break a sweat, although he still half heartedly complained about running laps. She knew he could do better though.

He was still lanky and long but he appeared to have developed some muscle, just enough to define his arms. Not that Michelle cared. She just saw it.

Then something changed with Ned one day. He went from being Peter's equal, to seemingly looking up to the boy. Admiration she supposed it was. Peter didn't seem comfortable with this but the two boys were even closer than ever it seemed however.

That was when she got her first clue. She was sitting behind them in gym, reading while they played that stupid Captain America tape. Ned leaned over and asked Peter something to which Peter replied, "Yeah, I caught his shield."

That was strike one. It peaked her interest. But then again, he did intern for Tony stark so god only knew what he actually meant by that. Although Stark and Rodgers weren't exactly on speaking terms, last she had heard. But either way she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Besides, she had time.

The trip to Washington was the second, massive, clue. Peter Parker goes missing for a few hours, they run into trouble and then suddenly Spiderman, who only ever seems to be shown around Queens (Where Peter lives) shows up, saves them, disappears and Peter reappears. Didn't take a genius. But again, she needed more proof.

And it was with regret Michelle got her suspicions confirmed.

Thanos had decided to mess around with earth and suddenly the world was half empty and dustier than the inside of her grandmothers fireplace that hadn't been lived in, in years.

Michelle was still there but she couldn't get in contact with Peter. Thankfully, she got through to Ned who also didn't know where he was and informed him that May didn't know where he was.

In was in a speech, by Tony Stark, when he returned to earth, that proved all her suspicions right.

He thanked all the heroes that had passed in the fight and with the snap. He listed out those that hadn't made it, Spiderman at the top of the list. It was the name his voice wavered at most.

It was something else he said that drove it home. "We lost many fighters today, and non-fighters, but I will not rest until we have them all. I promise you that. I lost my best intern, someone who should have had nothing to do with any of this and yet him along with billions of others were brought into this mess. No more. We'll get them back. Even if it kills me, I promise you all this. This is not the end. I will find them. I will find him."

If May didn't know where Peter was and Tony Stark was on a different planet at the time and knew that he was gone, it meant one thing. And it meant that Michelle was right. But she really didn't want to be right. She wanted to have picked up something wrong. But she knew she hadn't.

She knew that Peter was Spiderman.

And she knew that Peter was gone.

 _So basically with this fic, I just want to write it when I feel like it. I don't want the stress of a weekly upload because for me, it takes the thrill out of it. So instead I do it this way, which means there may be some time between uploads but it also means I'll be less likely to lose interest and stop writing it. So thanks a million for reading and not giving up on me. Hope you all enjoyed and let me know if any of you have any thoughts. Until next time._


	4. Flash

There is a large difference between having confidence and pretending you do. Some people are so good at pretending to be confident that you would never in a million years know that inside they thought so little of themselves that they were worthless. But sometimes pretend confidence turned into cockiness. And that was not a good trait to have.

There was a fine line between the two and one step too far can put you on the wrong end of it. And once you get a taste for cockiness, well, it is very hard to shake it off.

Flash Thompson was not confident. Nor had he ever been. But on his first day of middle school he had seen how those that thought little of themselves were always destroyed by those who thought a lot of themselves. And so he turned on a switch. Any time he thought something self deprecating he just would not actually say it aloud. He turned up his nose at things that he didn't actually mind. But when Flash got the taste for it, he kept going and he didn't want to give this power up. He wanted to be the one doing the stepping, not the one being stepped on.

And soon he forgot that he had no self confidence. He became this confidence well spoken teenager. Until he became a bully. And like a lot of bullies, he didn't see a problem with what he was doing. Because after all, that was the way the world worked. Wasn't it? There was a standing order and he couldn't bear to be at the bottom.

But the thing was, he didn't purposely bully most people. He just said things that got his laughs and pats on the back. And it grew from there. He became more vicious, crueller. And he still didn't see a problem with it. He 'pranked' people, he stopped caring.

But…

There was one person he hated. He purposely bullied. He knew what he was doing and he didn't care about the hurt he caused. He didn't care because in his mind, he deserved it. He had earned this treatment.

Even though he really didn't.

Peter Parker was all the things Flash was not. He was naturally confident. An awkward kind of confidence, if there even was such a thing. If there was, Parker was it. He had confidence in his own abilities and he used them. He wasn't great with people but that was more just social awkwardness but it didn't change that he had an aura of confidence about him. And it was natural. It wasn't fake like Flash's.

He was intelligent. He had a good friend who did not falter and stayed by his side. He was likeable. And that drove Flash mad.

How dare Parker be himself. How dare he be able to just be clever. It wasn't fair. It killed Flash. Because Flash couldn't be himself. He wasn't as clever. He had no close friends that hadn't left him at some stage. And lastly Flash was not likeable. Or at least not now he wasn't.

But he used to be. And he chose to not be anymore. By putting on a sneer and looking down on those who were less brave. Less confident. Less clever.

But it didn't work on Parker because Parker had all the things Flash bullied people for not having.

So he made fun of his name. He pushed and shoved him in the halls. Belittled him at every corner.

And it still did not make him falter. Peter just ignored him or shot him a look and then just moved on with his life. A skill that Flash also did not have.

But he just did not understand how Parker was so confident. He had been an orphan most his life. Living with his aunt and uncle. And then his uncle died. And that did knock him for a while. And so Flash left him alone for a while. He was an ass but he wasn't a monster. There were somethings you didn't joke about. You didn't tempt faith.

But Parker just bounced back. It didn't seem to affect him whatsoever. That annoyed him more. He was supposed to be devastated, but you just couldn't seem to really bother the boy. It just did not work.

But that didn't stop Flash from trying. He knew eventually the boy had to crack.

Then the whole 'Stark Internship' thing and Flash thought he had him. Only someone who was at the bottom would make up a lie like that. That was attention seeking at its finest. Flash was absolutely delighted. Even if Peter wasn't the one who told everyone. That was Ned.

But then of course Peter actually worked for Tony Stark. Flash didn't believe it until Stark picked Parker up from school, half way through the day. It was just after he had hit the boy on the head with a metal sharpener and had accidentally cut him. He kinda felt bad but Peter had acted as if it was just another piece of paper. He barely flinched.

A big car pulled up beside the school and out walked Tony Stark. It had gotten everyone's attention, that for sure as they all stared out the window at the man. A few minutes later someone came to the class room and told Parker that someone was there to sign him out. Next thing you know, there walks out Tony Stark and Peter Parker.

Flash couldn't really claim that it was a lie any more. That went out the door the same time as Peter did.

So it continued some more.

And Peter ignored it some more.

But it all changed, when Flash found out. It was a normal Tuesday. They had double PE before the end of the day. Flash forgot his hoodie. He walked back into the gym quietly enough in case anyone was still there. He knew some people booked the gym out now and again so he glanced at the board before he stormed in.

 _Peter Parker and Ned Leeds_

Flash rolled his eyes, what the hell did those two need to book the gym out for. It's not like they actually worked out. Parker was so small that if he turned sideways he could nearly turn invisible. Leeds was the opposite but they didn't have a pound of muscle between them.

He decided to lurk behind the door, watching through the small pain of glass to see what they were doing.

And he couldn't believe what he saw.

Parker was like an Olympian Gymnast turning his body this way and that. Flip after flip. Leeds would shout some sort of order and Parker would do it perfectly.

Flash couldn't get his mind around it. Parker was useless at gym, how could he do this?

He was still trying to get his mind around it when he heard Leeds shout and order. "Walk up the ceiling!"

Flash rolled his eyes again until he seen him actually doing it. It was mind blowing. It was inhuman.

"When are you going out on patrol again?" Leeds asked

"Well hopefully by this weekend Mr Stark will have fixed my suit, and then I can go." Parker said.

" _Suit?"_ Flash thought to himself

"Did you damage it from that thing on the Empire State building?"

"Nah, some mugger tried to stab me and he messed up Karen. It wasn't that bad in fairness but ever since me not telling him about how the vulture dropped a building on me he demands to look over my suit after every little thing."

" _The vulture? Spiderman fought the Vulture."_ That was when the pieces fell into place for Flash.

He backed away hoping not to be heard, hoodie left forgotten under the bench.

Flash had a lot to think about but one thing he knew for sure, he could not repeat anything he had heard that day. The press were forever speculating about the mysterious Spiderman, there was talk about getting him to sign the accord, prison time for damages done or failure to sign. No amount of hatred could make him do that. Peter had kept it a secret for a reason. Flash would not be the one to ruin that.

No, Flash could not tell.

The next day at school everything was normal. Because nothing had changed. It had no reason to be abnormal and so it wasn't.

The day was normal but Peter seen one massive difference.

As he was walking down the hallways, Flash approached and his spider sense did not go off. That meant he wasn't getting pushed into a locker 'caught off guard'. So he waited for an insult to be thrown at him. But he never got one

As he passed, Flash nodded his head at him. "Peter." Was all that was said.

But nothing else really needed to be said.

Flash still didn't like the boy, but he respected him, and that had to count for something.

((Sorry for the delay, between Christmas, work and exams, I haven't had a second to write but hopefully things will approve, I hope to have the next chapter for 'Time will save you' out soon as well. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa and any other holidays you may have celebrated and a happy new year to you all. Thanks for reading and please leave a review with any feedback to may have. Happy reading))


	5. The Avengers

The Avengers

So, as a superhero, Peter wasn't exactly great at the whole 'make sure no one knows who you are' but let's be honest, he did a hell of a lot better than some people (looking at you Ned) would when being given superhuman abilities. So May, Tony, Michelle and Flash knew who he was. And Ned, of course. But Peter could deal with that. (Not that he knew about Flash or Michelle knowing.)

But what he didn't think he could handle was the rest of the Avengers finding out. But of course, that is what happened.

He knew that Tony shouldn't have invited a then fourteen year old boy in to fight a war. Not that the war was the idea. A talk was how he was dragged into it. He knew the others would think poorly of him if they found out who he really was. A child.

He knew that others would feel guilt. Cap had fought a child and Peter knew that he would be angry at himself if he found out despite him not knowing it at the time.

So Peter knew better than to tell. But he didn't account for others to be able to figure it out.

Many pictures had gone around of Peter and Tony, usually blurry and hard to make out. But Peter was in them, listed as his intern, sometimes his name was there too. Then when the Avengers had unbroken up, more and more were around and it was clear to see that Peter was underage, even the Avengers had seen them all. But still, you couldn't make out his face in any of them. And that was what actually mattered.

And then, all of a sudden, the Avengers were back together. Not for the best of reasons and to be fair, Peter remembered very little of it, other than waking up to Tony's worried face and knowing that something bad had happened. And then suddenly a few more people knew who he was, behind the mask. But that was okay. He knew they wouldn't tell.

But still, the avengers didn't know. And that's the way both Peter and Tony wanted it to be. Peter because he knew they would kill Tony for recruiting a teenager and Tony because he knew Peter didn't want to know.

And so, on that faithful Tuesday, Tony knew that he had an Avengers meeting and that Peter would be over later that day, but he was going to use the age old excuse of 'He's my intern'. Not his son, but that was a different argument.

The Avengers meeting ran far later than Tony expected, and to be quite honest, it was unbelievably boring. He hated nothing more than a drawn out meeting about things that seem completely irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. They weren't even discussing strategies or training. He didn't mind doing that.

No, this was all about the legality of it all. Something that had been discussed millions of times. And without realising it, it was Peter's time. And of course, on the day he had to be discreet, Peter crawled in the window in full costume with his backpack planted on his back.

"Hey Mr Stark." Peter called, in a voice that was far too young. Of course

"Hey." Tony said awkwardly as everyone else in the room looked up at the teenager that had entered through a window. "Is there a reason you couldn't use the door like a human person?"

"Well I was going to, but there was a mix-up last time and FRIDAY wouldn't let me in in the mask because she reckoned it could be anyone under there." At this Tony grinned, that one had been his idea. "And I couldn't be bothered trying to find some alleyway to get changed in and Karen told me that you were here so I decided to climb up."

Tony nodded but there were bewildered faces all around. "Who's the spider?" "Who's Karen?" "Is he sticking to that?"

That was when Tony realised they had an audience. "Oh yeah, this is P-Pepper's friend, Spiderman." Tony said trying to hopefully catch himself.

"Hey." Peter said meekly.

"Hey?" Clint replied. "And you're here because?"

"Oh, myself and Mr. Stark had to also have a meeting Mr, Sir." Peter stammered trying to make his voice deeper than it naturally was.

"Who's Mr Stark?" Sam grinned. "Tony is the person least needing of a formal name."

"Hey!" Tony said.

"Sorry sirs, and Miss Widow, I'll let you get on with your work." Peter said nervously.

"Head down to the workshop, k…?" Tony said, stopping himself from calling the boy kid.

"Perfect, Mr Stark, is there anyone down there?" Peter asked.

"Couldn't tell you." Tony said. "Hey FRI? Is there anyone in the workshop?"

"No, the workshop is currently empty so Mr Parker will be alone." FRIDAY stated as Tony winced silently. Peter kept begging FRIDAY to call him Peter, but Tony had decided that due to the whole 'Mr Stark' thing, he would make sure that FRIDAY called his Mr Parker under all circumstances. He should've added an exception but he didn't think it would be an issue.

"Okay bye!" Peter said trying to leave the room as quickly as possible in the hopes that no one would have noticed but he was too late.

"Parker?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Didn't you have a ten year old working here with that surname?" Sam said raising an eyebrow as Natasha just shook her head disappointedly.

"Are you being serious Ton?" Steve asked. "A child?"

"Where did you even find him? I thought you hated children?" Scott asked.

"Unless…." Clint trailed off as Natasha finished his sentence. "Whose is it?"

"It?" Peter asked offended as Tony rolled his eyes. "Not my son, for the love of God."

"Haha, funny human, but no my love has little to do with this." Thor laughed. "What is the problem? Is it not better to start the children young to learn to protect themselves?"

Natasha glared at him. "Young is not better."

"I'm not young." Peter chimed in.

"You're sure as hell not old." Clint replied which got a 'language' from Steve.

"Look, I'm sixteen, that's hardly young." Peter sighed pulling off his mask, realising that it may be his only way to leave anytime soon.

The avengers were shocked to see the young innocent face beneath the mask.

"Yeah but, the first time you fought in our presence was two years ago so you were what? Fourteen?" Sam asked.

"And I'm sure you were doing this before that?" Bruce added. "You must have been otherwise I doubt you'd be capable of what you did there."

"And you were capable." Steve added.

"And need I remind you all that a war was fought since then?" Natasha said.

"Oh believe me, we remember." Tony mumbled, as all those who had vanished looked slightly uncomfortable.

"He was taken, if I remember correctly?" Bruce said, nodding at Peter who nodded.

"But, I would have been taken even if I was sitting in school." Peter pointed out.

"So what's the deal?" Steve asked. "Why did you drag a child into all of this?" He said glaring at Tony.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed. "There was no dragging involved. Before Mr Stark came into the picture, I was running around New York in pyjamas, as cleaning up stab wounds with a first aid box and a bottle of Vodka to try and sterilise it."

"Where'd you get Vodka?" Tony frowned.

"Alcoholic gave it to me because I saved him from being mugged." Peter shrugged. "Anyway, all Mr Stark did was give me a proper suit and give me somewhere to get checked out when I was stabbed. If you remember, that day at the airport was meant to just be a talk, so I was brought. I only was on that ship because I left the school bus and joined Tony even when he asked me not to. Tony always looked out for me, he took my suit off me when I was being irresponsible and I ignored him and got a building dropped on myself. Let's be real, god knows where I'd be if Tony didn't step in." Peter said.

"I do not know where you would be child." Thor added in.

"So, he's not your son?" Clint asked.

"NO!" Tony and Peter yelled in unison.

 _Hey guys, hope yous enjoyed that. I'm not really too impressed with how this turned out but it's been so long since I uploaded I just wanted to give yous something. Please review and let me know anyway, what yous think. Thanks for reading!_


	6. The time everyone found out

**The time everyone found out**

One by one people found out Spiderman's identity. But they didn't say anything. In fact, some of them, Peter didn't even know they knew.

But what he wasn't ready for, was for everyone to know who he was. That was too much. It was dangerous. For him and May. He could handle a few people knowing who he was. But he couldn't deal with the world know. Knowing that Peter Parker was Spiderman. That he was a teenage boy. That he was average height, leaner than most and what appeared to be very little muscle on his body. He was a nerd, unseen, unknown. And he liked it that way.

But it's usually the things you don't want, that happens. Murphy's law states that 'If something can go wrong, it will. And usually, at the worst time' That was Peter's life summed up in a statement. It seemed whenever he was happy, there was always something there to drag him down. Whenever he was unhappy, something happened that made him more unhappy. It was a vicious cycle, one that the hoped to break, but thus far he had little luck.

But, this, this was bad. Not losing his family members bad, but bad nonetheless.

Sharing a secret with people you trust is one thing, but that secret being spread everywhere was another thing. Especially when it was Peter himself that had accidentally spread it.

It all happened at once.

Peter was walking home from school, he wasn't really concentrating, because, at the end of the day, it was the same walk he had done countless times before. He knew it better than he knew himself.

When he was nearly home, every single day he walked past a house beside an alley. Nearly every day, the dog in that house would come bounding over to say hello. Nearly every day, Peter's spidey senses would go off coming up to this house. So, when he was nearly at the house and he felt his senses go off, he thought nothing of it. It was different than any other day.

Except, it was. He felt more nervous than usual, but he had no reason to feel more nervous than usual. It was like a stomach pang. But Peter was hungry. Maybe that was why.

No sooner had the thought crossed Peter's mind, a cloth was held over Peter's mouth and nose. He tried to fight it, but before he knew it, he was passing out on the side of the pavement, before being dragged down the alley and being shoved in that back of a car.

It took a lot to surprise Anthony Stark. That wasn't to say it didn't happen, but the moments were few. He was obviously surprised to learn his parents had been murdered. He had been surprised to find that Spiderman was a fourteen-year-old boy in a pair of pyjamas. He was surprised at how attached he got to him, in such a short amount of time. But it was a rare thing for him to be properly surprised or shocked.

On that day, he was tinkering with some little metal yoke when FRIDAY piped in. "Sir, there has been negative news reported about Spiderman today. You were mentioned in the story"

Today had made sure to have plenty of alerts about Peter. The negative one was in place because previously he had had all news alerts on but there were far too many that usually were something simple like 'Spiderman crosses the street with 80 year old." And so Tony had changed it to negative news only just to save his own head.

At FRIDAY's alert, Tony rolled his eyes. "What, did he forget about one of the cats up the tree?" He asked sarcastically. "Play it FRIDAY." He said gesturing to the TV screen in the room.

Now he was a man that was easily surprised but he had to say, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Out of all the things he was expecting, he never thought that Peter's face would be in front of him, side by side with a picture of Spiderman.

There were bruises littered across Peter's face, and a smudge of red under his nose that Tony suspected was blood. The boy had been beaten. His face was unsmiling in the video.

"Turn the volume up," Tony instructed, his voice shaking as he couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

The noise of the reported speaking filled the air. "Earlier today film footage was released showing fifteen-year-old Peter Parker. Mr Parker is said to intern at Stark Industries under the watchful eye of Mr Tony Stark himself. But what is Tony Stark doing recruiting a teenager into the Avengers? The footage shows Mr Parker being held hostage being asked repeatedly who he really was, with someone first trying to hurt the boy but when that did work the boy was threatened with the deaths of his family members and Mr Stark himself should he not cooperate. It is only then that Mr Parker tells the world that he really is the web swinging vigilante that had been seen around Queens this past year. While speculation was done over who was behind the mask, I think it's clear to say that no one expected a child to be risking his life, night in, night out."

"It is reported that the boy is being held ransom. We do not know by whom or where, but we do know that the attacker is armed and based on Mr Parker's face, they do not seem opposed to violence. As Mr Stark. Our reporters have reached out to Mr Stark but we have received no answer. We all hope and pray that Mr Parker returns safely to his family. More at 7"

Tony was at a loss for words. He paused the TV on the image of Peter's face, beaten and bloodied. He couldn't believe it. Someone has Peter, his intern, his boy! Fury bubbled inside his as he turned around and smashed the mug that was sitting beside him. Leftover coffee spilt out and turned the floor a dirty brown colour.

"Mr Rodgers is calling." FRIDAY informed Tony.

Tony nodded. "Answer it."

"Tony?" Steve's voice echoed in the room. "Please tell me this a joke. Is that Peter who's face is splattered everywhere I look?"

"Rodger's, get here as fast as you can, take anyone you can. We have a rescue mission to go on."

Peter woke up slowly. There was a camera being set up by someone with their face covered. It was pointing in his direction. Peter slowly blinked. Everything was hazy. It was like he was watching the situation instead of actually being there. He didn't like. He also felt nauseous. His memories came back to him slowly. Something about a dog? And his senses going off? He could remember bits but just based on the fact that he was tied to chair he guessed he had been kidnapped? Spidernapped?

Peter giggled at the idea of someone stealing a spider. Who would steal a spider? Or else maybe it sounded like a spider taking a nap. Peter was a spider. And he felt like taking a nap as well. Maybe he should take one. But wait, didn't he just wake up? It was confusing, to say the least.

The person fixing the camera turned at Peter's giggle. "You're awake." The man bellowed. "Good, just in time for our little show?"

"Show?" Peter asked looking between the camera and the chains. "No, you must have misread the situation. I'm not really up for anything like that, I'm also underage, so there's that." He said.

That earned him a punch in the face. And my god, he could punch.

"Am I on drugs?" Peter asked. He still felt loopy

"Smart one, aren't you? Yes, you're on drugs. Had to weaken you, stop you get away. Now smile for daddy." The man said pointing the camera in his face.

"Daddy? I don't have a daddy." Peter said. "Or is that what you want me to call you?"

That earned him another punch. His nose started to leak blood.

The man glared at him. "Look, the quicker we do this, the quicker I get my money and you get out of here. Or we don't cooperation and I kill you. But either way, I'm impatient so let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Peter sighed and nodded.

The man began a live stream on Facebook. "We have one chance at this so you better not fuck it up."

The man started to question Peter. Questions like, what's your name, what age are you, where are you from. Peter answered the questions without any backchat. Something to do with the gun being waved around in the room.

But there was one question that really slipped Peter up. It was a simple question. "Why did we choose to take you?"

Now afterwards Peter realised that the answer was probably that he was Tony Starks intern. But, that wasn't how Peter saw.

He shook his head an refused to answer the question. That earned him another punch. He was losing track as to how many he'd been given at this rate. Enough for a concussion anyway, he was sure.

The gun was then laid against his head and he was asked again. Peter still refused to answer. The man then brought Tony and May into it threatening them if he didn't answer.

"I'll ask you once more Peter, why you?"

Peter was scared. He couldn't lose either May or Tony. And so he panicked, and he answered.

"Because I'm Spiderman?"

He immediately knew that that was the wrong answer, based on the surprise on the man's face. Whoops.

The man quickly finished up the video, after saying he wanted a few million in exchange for Peter, in near perfect condition. If not, well, his body would be returned.

The man glanced at Peter. "You're spiderman?"

Peter shrugged as best he could under all the restraints. "I am now.

"Better safe than sorry." He said before injecting Peter with more drugs. Horse sedative he guesses it was as he began to black out, watching the body retreat.

There was a lot of noise when Peter next opened his eyes. A lot of noise. It sounded like the St Patricks Day parade was marching through the corridor outside of the room Peter was in. Peter must have definetly had a concussion because his head pounded. He felt truly ill. And his face was sore.

Next thing he knew his door was being shoved open and there stood Iron Man and Captain America.

"Hey." Peter grinned at the two of them. "You found me."

Tony rolled his eyes as he went to untie Peter. "You okay kid?"

Peter nodded. "Sore head, but I'm fine."

"You okay to walk? Not everyone has been stopped yet." Tony said, to which Peter nodded again. "I'm fine."

"Let's go then," Tony said as the three left the room.

Peter passed both Natasha and Sam. "Wow, it's like a proper Avengers mission here." Peter noted.

"We look after our own," Steve said.

They were nearly out of the building. They were so close when Peter's spidey sense went off again. He knew that they were in danger. Tony was in full armour but Steve was relatively uncovered. Peter did the only thing he could think off. He shoved Steve out of the way just as a round of bullets were released. As suspected Tony was fine due to his protection. Peter had successfully protected Steve as well, but not his leg. He had been shot, one hundred per cent. And holy shit it burned.

"Peter!" Tony shouted as Steve realised what had happened and that the teenager on top of him was bleeding. "What did you do that for?"

"We look after our own," Peter said with a small smile, but he just ended up wincing as he looked down at his leg. It had skimmed the side of his leg. It was sore, but Peter knew it could be a lot worse.

Someone took down the shooter, Peter wasn't sure who. Next thing he knew Steve was carrying him in his arms out towards the Jet.

"This is so roman attic," Peter said. "I feel like a bride."

"Eh, Peter it's romantic, not roman attic," Steve said looking worriedly down that teen.

Peter grinned. "I'm glad you also think it's romantic. I'd be devastated if it was one-sided."

Steve went to reply but Tony just shook his head. "He knows he's pronounced it wrong, just ignore him. He also says bone app the beef instead on Bón Appetite. I think he just does it to annoy me."

They took Peter into the Jet quite eventlessly. Dr Banner immediately started tending to Peter's leg as Tony hovered nearby keeping an eye on it. Once everyone was on board, the left.

"Well doctor," Peter started pretending to be tearful, "Will I ever be able to play the piano?"

Bruce halted. "It's your leg that hurt, not your arms. You'll be able to play the piano with no problems Peter."

"Great, because I can't currently play, but it's nice when you get something positive from an injury."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Peter, stop pestering the people trying to help you. Let Brucie do his work and stop you from bleeding out."

"Let's be honest Mr Stark, my leg would have healed itself by tomorrow. It's no big deal. Although it does hurt more than being stabbed." Peter replied.

"One, it's Tony. Two, it would not have healed by itself. Thirdly, when the hell were you stabbed?" Tony asked, his voice rising at the last part.

"Mr Tony, you shouldn't shout at sick people," Peter said dramatically clutching his head. "You should know, I don't feel…"

"Finish that sentence and you will not like the outcome, Mr Parker," Tony said interrupting the teenager.

"You should be fine," Bruce announced loudly to stop the two of them."You'll need crutches for a while, and plenty of rest. I'd recommend giving Spiderman a break for a while as well."

"Bruce, what kind of a doctor actually are you?" Peter asked.

"Of course he gets Bruce while I get Mr Stark," Tony mumbled.

"Why would I call Bruce Mr Stark?" Peter frowned. "That's not his name."

"I have a PhD in Nuclear Physics." Bruce interrupted.

"Then how do you know how to do all the medical stuff?" Peter asked.

"You pick it up when you spend time with people as accident prone as you lot," Bruce answered. "We'll get you some painkillers when we land Peter, get some rest," Bruce said as he walked away from the pair.

Peter grinned up at Tony. "Thanks, Tony, for everything. Saving me and all. And getting everyone together."

"Anytime kid." Tony smiled. "You look like shit."

"Feel it too."

"Get some sleep," Tony said. Peter wanted to argue but he realised he would only be arguing to be a pain. He actually really wanted to sleep. He smiled at Tony before lying back, being wary of his leg and closing his eyes. Even without painkillers, sleep came easily.

It seems like only minutes later, Peter was being shaken awake. "Something you should see kid." Tony said quietly pointing out the window of the jet.

Peter looked out sleepily and seen himself?

There were giant billboards with Peter's face, not Spiderman's face, Peter's face. The caption beneath read 'the only hero New York needs.' There were tons of these posters littered around the area.

"Look's like you've got a fan club," Tony said softly.

"Looks like it," Peter replied his eyes glued to the posters in disbelief.

"Oh, that's another thing. I have a bone to pick with you." Tony exclaimed.

Peter looked up at the man surprised. "What, what did I do?"

"Because I'm Spiderman?" Tony said using air quotes "Is so no badass."

"It's still better than 'I am Iron man'" Peter retorted cheekily with a grin.

"Shut up, that was legendary," Tony smirked.

And just like that, the world knew.

( **And that's it! Five times people found out that Peter was Spiderman and the one time everyone found out! I really hoped you enjoyed and thank you all for reading. Please leave any thoughts in the reviews or even any ideas for other stories you'd like to see. Once again, thank you all for reading!)**

 **(BTW, the title of this chapter sounds like a friends episode, not on purpose haha)**


	7. Sequel

Hey, sorry for the faux update, but just a quick question. I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel. Maybe about life after being found out as Spiderman or something along that train of thought. Just wondering if that would be something that anyone would be interested in? If so please leave a review and let me know or if you have any other story ideas you'd like for me to give a go. I'll delete this chapter and let you all know what I'm doing after when I post the next story. For the time being I have a few stories Tony/Peter centred already posted if you'd like to read it.

Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It means the world to me.


End file.
